Corey Riffin
Corey Jaron Riffin is one of the four main protagonist of Grojband. He is also the leader of his band. Physical Appearance Corey Riffin is a 13 year old boy with blue hair, black eyes, white skin, an upside-down raindrop shaped face and a rounded breast with a thinner body. He has an orange beanie-hat on his head that has a tiny little picture of a skull on it. He has a black concert shirt with 3/4 white sleeves and a white collar and under that is a pair of orange commando shorts. He has blue and white sneakers and white socks under them. In Line of Credit, he is revealed to be about 5"2 (157.5cm) tall. Personality Corey is the kind of guy who greets every day with a smile and enthusiasm. He is a fun-loving, adventurous, witty, and laid-back dude that almost never feels any negative feelings (excluding fear). He always has a great adventure packed up in his crazy brain. He has quite a bit of quirks, and is always getting into some sticky situations. However, he is always finding a clever way to weasel his way out of every single problem that may face him, revealing him to be resourceful, clever, and quick-witted. Corey's mind works in a very inconsistent pattern, as he always comes obsessed with doing something completely different than the last and he gets over these obsessions as quick as he gets them. To sum up, his mind is very clever and he can think of a very ingenious plan to do something important in a very short amount of time and he never fails at doing anything no matter how deep in trouble he'll get himself into. Family Members Trina Riffin - Older Sister Corey and Trina have a classic sibling rivalry with each other. Trina hates Corey with a burning passion and she is extremely rude to him, which comes to no surprise, as she treats him just as horribly as she treats everyone else (other than Nick Mallory). However, Corey is generally level headed and will not get angered by Trina's actions, but still enjoys giving her trouble with her attempts to win over Nick Mallory. On rare occasion, he will become immensely angry such as in Wish Upon a Jug or Dueling Buttons. For the most, Corey and his band go to great lengths to make Trina mad, so that she will go into said Diary Mode and write the lyrics they need for a song. Corey still shows to have some respect for Trina when he makes her go into diary mode as seen in some episodes, as he will make her go into a Love Diary Mode where instead of angering her, he'll overjoy her. Both of which give lyrics that are just as good. In Dreamreaver Part 2, it's revealed that there was a time when Trina did care about Corey, back when she went by the name Katrina, but this nice version of her was imprisoned in her mind by the real Trina. Mr. Riffin - Adoptive Father Cylus Riffin - Great Grandfather Friends Laney Penn, Kin Kujira, Kon Kujira, Mayor Mellow, Kate Persky and Allie Day (Biggest Fans) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Characters Category:Characters owned by Fresh TV Category:Characters from Grojband Category:Grojband members